Too Little Too Late
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, e há dois dias eu descobri que o amor da minha vida, meu atual ex-namorado, Sasuke Uchiha, me traia... " ... Yeah, yeah it's just too little too late ... "


_**Classificação etária**__: T_

_**Universo:**__ UA_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama/Outros_

_**Disclamer**__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Sinopse: **__Aqui estou eu, no Aeroporto de Konoha, esperando o meu avião para Paris ser chamado. Eu estou indo estudar na melhor faculdade de moda de Paris, a princípio, eu estudaria aqui mesmo em Konoha, nem queria cogitar a idéia de ir pra qualquer lugar sem ele. Hahahaha. Como eu era ingênua! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, e há dois dias eu descobri que o amor da minha vida, meu atual ex-namorado, Sasuke Uchiha, me traia... " ... Yeah, yeah it's just too little too late ... "_

_**Autora: SamyUchiha**_

Aqui estou eu, no Aeroporto de Konoha, esperando o meu avião para Paris ser chamado. Eu estou indo estudar na melhor faculdade de moda de Paris, a princípio, eu estudaria aqui mesmo em Konoha, nem queria cogitar a idéia de ir pra qualquer lugar sem ele. Hahahaha. Como eu era ingênua! Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, e há dois dias eu descobri que o amor da minha vida, meu atual ex-namorado, Sasuke Uchiha, me traia...

_**Vem comigo,**_

_**À noite**_

_**Você diz as palavras, mas garoto isso não parece certo**_

_**O que espera que eu diga?**_

_**(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)**_

Eu o peguei na cama, com uma vagabunda da qual eu conhecia muito bem, na verdade, ela era a minha pior inimiga... e ainda por cima, foi no dia do nosso aniversário de dois anos...

Flashback

_Sakura estava super animada, caminhando lentamente, em direção ao quarto de seu amado, era o aniversário deles de dois anos, e ela queria fazer algo especial pra ele, ela já havia preparado tudo, ela havia alugado um iate, e espalhado pétalas de cerejeira por ele todo, comprado duas garrafas de champanhe, e alguns morangos, e por fim, o merengue, sim, esse não poderia faltar para o que ela iria fazer com ele. Quando estava ao pé da escada, que ficava de frente para o quarto dele, ela ouviu gemidos estranhos, mas ignorou, achou que fossem do quarto de Itachi, irmão de Sasuke, que ficava ao lado do quarto do irmão caçula, e como Itachi tinha fama de mulherengo, ela nem ligou muito... ela colocou um sorriso no rosto, e abriu a porta... e qual não foi a surpresa ao constatar que, os gemidos não vinham do quarto de Itachi como ela previu que viriam, vinha do quarto dele. De seu Sasuke-kun, do cara que ela amava, de seu namorado. E ele estava transando com a sua pior rival, com Karin. A garota, que vivia implicando com ela, por causa de Sasuke, e agora ela via, nitidamente, o porquê! Ela ficou, parada, estática, segurando a maçaneta da porta, ficou vendo aquela cena repugnante até o fim. Mas não porque queria, muito pelo contrário, mas é que simplesmente não podia se mover, pois estava em choque. Ela nunca imaginaria que ele faria aquilo com ela. Não, não ele!_

_Quando acabaram com o ato, Sasuke olhou para a porta, e viu o que menos esperava, lá estava ela, a sua namorada! A garota, que ele dizia, eu te amo, mas ao contrário do que ela achava, ele nem sabia o significado daquilo, pra ele, ela era só mais uma que já tinha passado pela cama dele, a única diferença, era que ela era a garota que ele chamava de namorada. Não por ter algum tipo de afeto por ela, não. Longe disso, era só porque ela era a única que o amava. Que o amava verdadeiramente, que o amava, não por ele ser rico, ou famoso, e sim, pelo que ele era por dentro. Ele ficou estático, ao constatar que ela estava ali. Os olhos verdes, antes brilhosos, e cheios daquele sentimento que ele nunca entendeu, e aparentemente nunca entenderia, agora estavam banhados em lágrimas, e só se podiam ver dor neles... ele sentiu um aperto no peito, quando viu aquilo, mas não soube dizer o porque. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas logo a fechou. Afinal, o que ele diria? "ah Sakura, isso acontece todas as noites, quando eu digo que tenho que ficar até mais tarde no trabalho, eu na verdade, estou te traindo com a sua rival! Mas não se preocupe isso nunca mais vai acontecer!" há! Como se ela fosse acreditar nisso! Bom. Talvez até acreditasse, afinal, ela era perdidamente apaixonada por ele..._

_Quando a viu, ele ficou, aparentemente, estático. Parecia pensar em algo. Provavelmente em uma desculpa, mas ela já estava cansada de mentiras! Se ele achava que ela iria cair na armadilha dele novamente, ele estava muito enganado! Agora ela entendia, as sumidas repentinas dele, o fato de ficar até mais tarde no escritório, por motivos, que ele dizia ser "confidenciais", ela sempre achou aquilo tudo, muito estranho, mas confiava nele cegamente, seu maior erro._

_Ela o viu chegar mais perto de si, a despertando de seu transe, o que a fez se virar, ruma a saída da casa, ela não queria mais estar ali, não queria mais viver, não queria mais nada! Mas foi parado no caminho por uma mão em seu pulso, aquele toque a fez sentir nojo. Um nojo tão grande, a ponto de ela retirar sua mão de lá com extrema brutalidade..._

_Se recuperando do choque de vê-la ali, ele foi em sua direção, decidido de que ela o perdoaria, só que o aperto em seu peito não passava, era uma sensação estranha, parecida com a que ele sentiu, quando soube da morte de seus pais, uma sensação de __perda__. Ela tentou ir embora, mas ele não deixou. Sua mão se moveu, como se por impulso, sem nenhuma ordem aparente dele. O que o deixou de algum modo, confuso. Ela retirou sua mão dela com brutalidade, mas ele não se importou com aquilo. Tornou a pegar sua mão, ela tentou novamente escapar, mas ele não deixaria que ela fosse, não sem antes dizer que o perdoava._

_– De alguma forma você sabia não é? Sabia sobre isso tudo... – em resposta ele ganhou mais lágrimas saindo de seus orbes, no momento, fechados – Karin! Vá embora, eu quero conversar com a Sakura! – ele viu a ruiva sair pela porta,onde antes se encontrava a rosada, e em seguida fechá-la, causando um enorme estrondo no quarto, agora, silenciosos – eu sei que eu errei com você. Errei feio. Não vou mentir, dizendo que foi algo do momento, porque isso vem acontecendo já há algum tempo. Mas eu posso dizer que, eu me arrependo de ter feito isso com você, de verdade. Eu queria que você me perdoasse, eu queria mais uma chance pra provar pra você, que eu posso realmente ser, o cara que você esperava que eu fosse, pra provar que eu posso ser,o cara dos seus sonhos, pra provar que eu realmente gosto de você! – as palavras saíram sinceras, tão sinceras que o assustaram... era como se, ele estivesse falando algo que estava gravado em seu subconsciente, há tempos... ele esperava que ela começasse a gritar com ele, dizendo que ele era um grande mentiroso, dizendo que o odiava, mas o que ela fez, foi algo que ele nunca cogitaria..._

_**Você pega minha mão**_

_**E você diz que mudou**_

_**Mas garoto você sabe que seu implorar não me engana**_

_**Porque para você é apenas um jogo**_

_**(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)**_

_– Não me importa mais. Você fez suas escolhas. Ninguém obrigou você a me trair. Ninguém te obrigou a mentir pra mim. Assim como ninguém poderia te obrigar a me amar. Agora, você poderia ao menos, me dizer por quê? Porque ficou comigo se não me amava? Porque simplesmente não terminou comigo? Por quê? Você pode me dizer? – ela falou isso calmamente, mas na verdade ela queria gritar com ele, falar que o odiava, mas ela não faria isso. ela não o deixaria ver o quanto estava abalado com tudo isso, já não bastava vê-la chorando? Ela sabia, que seus olhos, a denunciariam, ela podia vê-los... banhados em dor... seus olhos eram a chave para sua alma, era isso que ele falava, afinal, ele conseguia ver tudo o que ela sentia, simplesmente olhando pra eles... essa lembrança fez novas lágrimas, se criarem em seus olhos, já inchados,fazendo eles caírem em cascatas, por seu rosto..._

_– Eu não sei. Eu simplesmente, não conseguia dizer adeus pra você. Mas, à hora em que você entrou por aquela porta, eu estava convicto de não te amar, mas agora... meus sentimentos estão totalmente confusos... mas a única coisa que eu sei, é que não quero perder você... – novamente, aquela sinceridade perturbadora... será que ele a tinha amado esse tempo todo, e não havia se dado conta disso?_

_– Me desculpe Sasuke. Mas quando eu entrei por aquela porta, e vi você com a Karin... naquele momento... você já me perdeu._

_**Então deixa-me para traz**_

_**Porque o tempo me tornou forte**_

_**Estou começando a seguir em frente**_

_**Eu vou dizer isso agora**_

_**Sua chance veio e foi**_

_**E você sabe**_

_Aquilo foi um baque pra ele... ele a viu sair pela porta, de cabeça baixa, provavelmente tentando esconder suas lágrimas, que tanto teimavam em escorrer... naquele momento ele percebeu... o porque de sentir aquele aperto no peito... o porque de não conseguir dizer o pequeno "adeus", que ele já havia falado para tantas outras garotas... ele a amava. Mas como ela mesma havia dito, ele havia a perdido._

_**É um pouco tarde demais.**_

_**Um pouco errado demais.**_

_**E eu não posso esperar.**_

_Ela foi embora, foi embora daquele lugar do qual, espera nunca mais ter que voltar. Ela sabia, sabia que provavelmente nunca o esqueceria. Uma parte dela, como ele havia falado, já saia daquilo, só não queria concordar, porque diferente dele, ela o amava._

_**Garoto você sabe todas as coisas certas para dizer**_

_**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais**_

_**Você diz que sonha com meu rosto**_

_**Mas você não gosta de mim**_

_**Você só gosta da conquista.**_

_**Para ser real, não importa de qualquer jeito**_

_**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais.**_

_Ela entro e seu Volvo Prata, e foi em direção ao cais, onde estaria o iate, que ela havia alugado... do seu carro era possível ver o céu... ele estava nublado, diferente dos outros dias, em que o seu ficava cheio de estrelas... ela sempre ficava às admirando, sonhava em um dia ser uma delas, agora, mais do que nunca. Chegando no cais, foi em direção ao píer, onde logo a frente, localizava-se o seu por pular para dentro deste, abrindo a porta de vidro, e indo em direção a cama, a cama onde ela planejava dividir com Sasuke. Se deitando nela, logo a seguir, deixando agora, as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por seu rosto... passou horas assim, só parando quando por fim, adormeceu._

_**Flashback**_

No dia seguinte, ligaram para ela, da faculdade de Paris, e ela prontamente aceitou, afinal, seu sonho sempre fora estuda moda, e qual melhor faculdade, se não a de Paris? Na cidade da moda? Mas não fora por isso que ela aceitou, ela aceitou, porque queria esquecê-lo. Porque queria um dia poder dizer, pra si mesma, que não amava mais. Ela sabia que estava fugindo. Mas também sabia, que aquele era o melhor pra ela. Abaixou o olhar, para seu relógio, constatando que faltavam apenas dez minutos, para seu avião ser chamado, caso não atrasasse. Quando voltou a levantar o olhar, encontrou duas ônix a fitando, com um misto de dor, angústia, alívio, e ... _amor_.

_**Yeah, yeah é só um pouco tarde demais**_

– Achei que não conseguiria chegar aqui a tempo. – ele tinha que vir. Tinha que tentar pelo menos mais uma vez. Agora que ele sabia que a amava, não poderia a deixar ir, sem nem ao menos tentar tê-la novamente. Quando Ino lhe contou que Sakura iria embora, ele não pensou duas vezes, e entrou em sua Mercedes Preta, e saiu cantando pneu, em direção ao aeroporto. Quando chegou em seu destino, olhou para todos os lados, e não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma garota rosada, e se desesperou, só se acalmando, quando viu um flash rosado, por dentre a multidão. Se pondo a correr em sua direção...

– O que você quer Sasuke?

– Você. Quero mais uma chance com você Sakura. Eu... quando você saiu por aquela porta, eu descobri, que realmente te amava. E que não poderia viver sem você. Eu tinha que vir aqui. Tentar pelo menos, mais uma vez.

_**Eu fui jovem, e apaixonada**_

_**Eu te dei tudo, mas isso não foi suficiente**_

_**E agora você quer se comunicar**_

_**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais.**_

– Pena que você descobriu isso, _um pouco tarde demais_, Sasuke. Eu não pretendo desistir de nada por você Sasuke. Não mais. Eu te amo. Mas pretendo te esquecer. Estou indo embora, justamente pra isso. eu não quero mais te amar!

_**Vá procurar outra pessoa**_

_**Em deixar você ir eu estou me amando**_

_**Você tem um problema**_

_**Mas não venha me pedindo para ajudar**_

_**Porque você sabe**_

Aquilo foi uma facada no peito dele. Por que ele podia olhar nos olhos dela. Que ela estava sendo sincera. _Ela realmente queria esquecê-lo_...

_**É apenas um pouco tarde demais**_

_**Um pouco errado demais.**_

_**E eu não posso esperar.**_

– Parece que eu realmente te perdi não é? – deixou uma lágrima rolar por sua face... – eu nunca tinha entendido o porquê de nunca ter terminado com você... eu dizia pra mim mesmo que era somente porque você era diferente das outras.

– Como assim diferente das outras? – ela havia ficado quieta escutando ele falar. Mas diante daquela afirmação, ela se viu obrigada a se pronunciar.

– Você não me via como o Grande Sasuke Uchiha, herdeiro das multinacionais Uchiha. E sim, como Sasuke Uchiha, o cara que você amava. Diferente das outras, você não ligava para o meu dinheiro, ou fama, você ligava para quem era o verdadeiro sasuke. Com você, eu me sentia completo. Nos nossos momentos juntos, eu me desligava do mundo, só pensava em nós dois. Você era a única que conseguia preencher o vazio da minha existência. Eu me sentia aquecido. Livre de problemas, livre de tudo.

_**Garoto você sabe todas as coisas certas para dizer**_

_**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais**_

_**Você diz que sonha com meu rosto**_

_**Mas você não gosta de mim**_

_**Você só gosta da conquista.**_

_**Para ser real, não importa de qualquer jeito**_

_**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais.**_

– Então por quê? Porque me traiu? – Lágrimas caiam incessantemente pelo rosto da rosada...

– Acho que essa era a forma de eu dizer pra mim mesmo que não te amava. Sabe, acho que eu sempre te amei. Desde o primeiro dia que te vi. E isso me assustou. Me aproximei de você, pra provar pra mim mesmo, que o que eu estava sentindo era somente desejo. Quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez, eu senti algo inexplicável. Eu me senti completo.

_**Eu posso amar com todo o meu coração baby**_

_**Eu sei tenho tanto para dar (Eu sei, eu tenho tanto para dar)**_

_**Com um jogador como você, eu não tenho uma oração**_

_**Essa é a maneira de viver**_

– Se você se sentia assim... Porque me traiu? – perguntou ela, em um misto de dor e confusão...

– Porque eu tinha medo de me apegar demais a você, e depois te perder, Assim como aconteceu com os meus pais. Mas acho que isso não deu muito certo, não é?

Oooh não, é apenas um pouco tarde demais Yeah

Ele tentava segurar as lágrimas, que estavam acumuladas em seus olhos... A dor que sentia era tanta... que ele não sabia se iria suportar por mais muito tempo...

_**É um pouco tarde demais.**_

_**Um pouco errado demais.**_

_**E eu não posso esperar.**_

– _O__ avião com destino a Paris, irá decolar dentro de cinco minutos, por favor, passageiros, queiram se dirigir ao portão de embarque._ – a voz da aeromoça se fez ouvir, naquele momento... existia dor nos olhos dos dois... _a dor da perda_.

Ela se levantou. Suas malas já estavam dentro do avião. Havia pedido, para que um dos funcionários do aeroporto fizesse isso. Ela teria que ir agora. Era a hora, do adeus.

_**Garoto você sabe todas as coisas certas para dizer.**_

_**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais.**_

_**Você diz que sonha com meu rosto.**_

_**Mas você não gosta de mim**_

_**Você só gosta da conquista**_

_**Para ser real, não importa de qualquer jeito**_

_**Você sabe é apenas um pouco tarde demais**_

_**Você sabe é apenas um pouco tarde demais**_

– Acho que isso é um Adeu... – não pôde terminar a frase, pois foi calada com um beijo arrebatador do moreno. Diferente dos outros beijos trocados por eles. Não havia desejo ali. Havia dor, saudade e _amor_.

– Fica. Por favor, fica aqui. Comigo. Eu te amo. Por favor, fica comigo. – implorava o moreno, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas...

_**É um pouco tarde demais.**_

_**Um pouco errado demais.**_

_**E eu não posso esperar.**_

– Me desculpa, mas eu não posso. Adeus. – dizendo isso, ela se desvencilhou do abraço dele, e seguiu ao seu destino. A plataforma de embarque. Por mais que ela o amasse. Ela não conseguiria mais confiar nele. E um romance sem confiança, seria praticamente impossível. Quando ela se sentou em sua poltrona, que era ao lado da janela, ela na resistiu em olhar..e lá estava ele. Olhando fixamente pra ela. O rosto cheio de lágrimas, igual ao dela. Ela procurar guardar cada parte dele na memória. Porque ela sabia. Aquela era a última vez.

_**Garoto você sabe todas as coisas certas para dizer.**_

_**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais.**_

_**Você diz que sonhas com meu rosto.**_

_**Mas você não gosta de mim**_

_**Você só gosta da conquista**_

_**Para ser real, não importa de qualquer jeito**_

_**Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais.**_

**Notas da Autora:**

_Minna!___

_Gostaram? Merece reviews? ___

_Eu tinha ela aqui no computador, e ela já havia sido postada no Nyah também, então resolvi colocá-la aqui também. Faz séculos que eu fiz essa fanfic então se tiver algum erro de gramática ou concordância, não me crucifiquem, haha.___

_Música: Too Litle Too Late - Jojo_


End file.
